MOMOLAND
MOMOLAND (Korean: 모모랜드; Japanese: モモランド) is a nine-member girl group under MLD Entertainment (formerly Duble Kick Company). They were formed through the survival program Finding Momoland and debuted on November 10, 2016 with their first mini album Welcome to Momoland. On March 28, 2017, Daisy was announced as eighth member of the group. On April 9, 2017, former Produce 101 contestant, Kim Taeha was announced to have been added to the group as well. History 'Pre-debut' In June 2016, Mnet's survival program Finding Momoland began, a reality show where a group of seven members (Yeonwoo, Hyebin, Jane, Nayun, Joo E, Ahin and Nancy) were selected from 10 trainees (including Daisy, Shinsia and Heejae). It was decided that the members were going to make their debut, but the Final Mission could not collect the target 3,000 spectators and there were about 2,300 citizens at the scene. So the official debut was delayed for a while to prepare for their debut, promotional events, fan meetings, and the street.엠넷 ‘모모랜드를 찾아서’ 모모랜드, 결국 파이널 미션 실패로 데뷔 불발 On October 26, 2016, the group was appointed as ambassadors for the International Relief Development NGO Plan Korea, volunteered at the Pak Luong Village in Taipei, Vietnam from December 12 to 16, 2017, to encourage Happy Mov students to participate in Kindergarten construction service. In addition, the group had a cultural exchange event to villagers and Korean-Vietnamese culture and showed good response to the villagers by showing their songs on their debut album.걸그룹 모모랜드, 베트남 타이응웬주서 플랜코리아 첫 해외 봉사활동 원문보기 'Meaning behind the name' According to the group interview by Celuv.TV, the first part of their name, MOMO, came from the 1973 German novel titled "Momo" by Michael Ende, which the main character named Momo gives hope and dreams to many people, while "Land" means a place where people can go to, play to, and rest at times just like in an amusement park, there are various rides, specifically "Merry-Go-Round" (the official fandom name). Therefore, their name is like an amusement park theme and its goal is to provide hope that people of all ages and gender could enjoy their music and show their various sides.[Celuv.TV/셀럽티비 모모랜드, 흥 여신들의 매력 뿜뿜] '2016: Debut with ''Welcome to Momoland The group's debut showcase was held on November 9. On November 10, they released their mini album Welcome to Momoland with the title track "Jjan Koong Kwang" and made their debut through M! Countdown.모모랜드, '엠카운트다운' 500회 특집 통해 전격 데뷔 '''2017: New members Daisy and Taeha, "Wonderful Love", ''Freeze! The group had a cameo on the April 4 episode of the tvN drama ''The Liar And His Lover, where they played female trainees preparing for their debut through the drama’s fictional entertainment agency Soul Music and even had in-character performance of their debut title track "Jjan Koong Kwang".MOMOLAND Members Make Unexpected Cameo In “The Liar And His Lover” On March 13, it was announced that Daisy (originally a contestant in Finding Momoland but was eliminated) and Taeha (former Produce 101 contestant) would be joining the group, increasing the group to nine members. On April 25, the group had a comeback through The Show and their first single album "Wonderful Love" was released.모모랜드, 멤버 둘 영입해 9인조…26일 신곡 In the same year, on June 3, KBS 2TV Music Bank played the EDM version of "Wonderful Love", which was released as a digital single on June 16''.단독) 모모랜드, EDM '어마어마해' 6월 3일 발표…상승세 잇는다'' On July 22, the group performed the EDM version of "Wonderful Love" on The Show.(단독) 김영철X모모랜드, ‘더쇼’서 ‘따르릉”어마어마해’ 같이 꾸민다 On August 22, 2017, they released their second mini album, Freeze!, debuting the title track "Freeze" through The Show on the same day.“예쁘게 얼어라”…모모랜드, 인형 비주얼로 컴백 '2018–present: ''Great!, breakthrough success, Japanese debut, Fun to The World On January 3, 2018, they made a comeback with their third mini album, Great! with the title track "BBoom BBoom". The same month, Russian girl group Serebro accused MOMOLAND of plagiarizing their song "Mi Mi Mi" with "BBoom BBoom".SEREBRO accuses Momoland of plagiarizing their song 'Mi Mi Mi' The composer of the song, Shinsadong Tiger, denied the allegations by pointing out that "the bass line is commonly heard in retro house or swing electronic genres, as well as the 4-stanza chord."Momoland's 'Bboom Bboom' composer speaks up about plagiarism accusations On January 11, they won their first music show award on Mnet's M! Countdown.Watch: MOMOLAND Takes 1st Ever Win With “BBoom BBoom” On “M!Countdown,” Performances By INFINITE, Block B, And More On February 28, the group released their first best album MOMOLAND The Best ~Korean Ver.~ in Japan consisting of Japanese versions of their songs including "JJan! Koong! Kwong", "Freeze", "Wonderful Love", and "BBoom BBoom". They then held promotional events in Tokyo and Osaka from February 28 until March 4, 2018, garnering 25,000 spectators over four days. Approximately 100 media also participated in the showcase held at Tower Records in Shibuya.MOMOLAND、初の来日イベントに計2万5千人のファンが集結…日韓の関係者も驚き The group also signed with King Records to release their upcoming debut single "BBoom BBoom" in Japan on June 13, 2018. On September 2018, The Song BBoom Bboom will adding soundtrack gaming for Just Dance 2019. In June, MOMOLAND starred in their first reality show called MOMOLAND’s Saipan Land. The group filmed for the show in May while they were in Saipan for their music video of their Japanese version of "BBoom BBoom." The members were given 48 hours of free time, and they set off to enjoy various activities and cuisine. They also confided in each other and will reveal things they have not been able to through this reality show. The rshow consisted of 5 episodes only.MOMOLAND To Star In Their First Solo Reality Show Since Debut On June 26, 2018, MOMOLAND made their comeback releasing its fourth mini album entitled Fun to The World with a fun dance track produced by Shinsadong Tiger, who also made "BBoom BBoom" from the mini album Great!.MOMOLAND Reveals Comeback Date And More Details About Next Title Track Members * Hyebin (해빈) - leader, vocalist, rapper * Yeonwoo (연우) - lead rapper, vocalist, visual, face of the group * Jane (제인) - main vocalist, main dancer, rapper * Taeha (태하) - main vocalist * Nayun (나윤) - vocalist, rapper * Daisy (데이지) - main rapper, main dancer, vocalist * Joo E (주이) - lead vocalist, lead dancer, rapper, face of the group * Ahin (아인) - main vocalist * Nancy (낸시) - lead vocalist, lead dancer, visual, center, maknae Filmography Television dramas * The Liar And His Lover ''(tvN, 2014) - Cameo Reality shows * ''Finding Momoland (Mnet, 2016) * MOMOLAND's Saipan Land (MBC Every 1, 2018) Discography '''Korean Mini albums * Welcome to Momoland (2016) * Freeze! (2017) * Great! (2018) * Fun to The World (2018) Single albums * "Wonderful Love" (2017) Digital singles * "Wonderful Love (EDM Ver.)" (2017) OSTs * "Tempted OST Part.1" (2018) 'Japanese' Best albums * MOMOLAND The Best ~Korean Ver.~ (2018) Singles * "BBoom BBoom" (2018) Awards and nominations Music show wins Gallery 'Promotional' Momoland Debut promotional photo (1).png|Debut group photo (1) Momoland Debut promotional photo (2).png|Debut group photo (2) Momoland Welcome To Momoland promotional photo.png|''Welcome to Momoland'' Momoland Wonderful Love teaser photo 1.png|"Wonderful Love" (1) Momoland Wonderful Love teaser photo 2.png|"Wonderful Love" (2) Momoland_Freeze!_promotional_photo.png|''Freeze!'' MOMOLAND_Great!_Promotional_Photo.png|''Great!'' MOMOLAND BBoom BBoom Japanese promotional photo.png|"BBoom BBoom" MOMOLAND Fun to The World group promo photo 2.png|''Fun to The World'' MOMOLAND Fun to The World group promo photo 3.png|''Fun to The World'' (2) 'Pictorial' bnt momo.jpg|Momoland for BNT International (1) bnt momo pt2.jpg|Momoland for BNT International(2) 'SNS' MOMOLAND Brand of the Year Korea 2018 red carpet photo.png|Red carpet at the Korean Consumer Forum Brand of the Year Awards 2018 MOMOLAND Bran of the Year Korea 2018 thanking fans photo.png|MOMOLAND thanking fans after the Korean Consumer Forum Brand of the Year Awards 2018 References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter ;Japan * Website * Blog * Twitter Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2016 debuts Category:MLD Entertainment